Blossoms
by Moofle-Deedums
Summary: Jim and Gene are just getting by. But when Gene returns home drunk one night, a woman also returns with him. Yaoi JG
1. Chapter 1

Blossoms

:3 'Kay well i'm Moofle and I've had previous accounts on this site...buuuuut... . Yea. This is an outlaw star fanfiction and sadly I don't own it. -Flails- Ooo well... This is going to be a yaoi so if you are offended by that stuff then don't read or your mind will be damaged. Now on with the story!

Jim sighed as he sat at his computer and looked for any kind of job that may have been sent to them. There were none, there were never any jobs anymore. Leaning back in his chair Jim began to think of a way to bring in some cash flow. Gene was being lazy, like always , and he always went out drinking. Jim normally wouldn't have a problem with that, but they didn't really have the money for Gene to go out and drink everynight!"Damn..." Jim cursed to himself.

His attention was then drawn towards the door as a drunk Gene came stumbleing in. Jim's eyes widened in suprise as not only gene came in but also Melfina. She had just kind of disapeared along with the rest of their crew. "Mel...malfina?" Jim asked as he rose from his chair. She gave him an innocent smile and he couldn't help but smile back. She was always very friend with everyone and so a lot of people liked her, especially Gene. Jim's smile fell off his face when he thought about that. Secertly Jim had been in love with Gene for about two years. Jim was now seventeen and Gene was now almost twenty-three ((A.N I KNOW! That's not how old Gene would be... . )) and was interested in women, not men. Jim sighed and then smiled brightly."Er...don't mind him he usually comes home like that." Gene who was currently ranting on about faries and there being so much air sounded more high then drunk. Melfina just smiled and laughed lightly." It's alright..." She said in that quiet voice of hers.

"Gene! I think it's time for you to go to bed!" Jim yelled while turning to look at Gene. A deep blush made it's way onto his face as he saw what Gene had done. While Melfina and him were talking Gene had stipped down to nothing and was walking around without any clothes on."GENE!" Jim yelled again." What'd ya want?" Gene slurred back. Melfina was giggleing and looking away. But Jim couldn't look away and quickly walked over to Gene." G-get your clothes back on and hit the hay! We have work to do tomorrow!" Jim totally lied about there being work. Jim put on a sheepish look when Gene looked at him closely with a suspicious look."Really..? What kind of work...?" He questoned his young companion closely. "It's something important! " Gene was about to ask again what the job was when Melfina came up with an excuse."Ooo you have to help me get supplies!" Melfina said cheerfully. Gene glared at Jim and sighed."Fine fine..." Gene groaned and went to his room. Jim sighed and was happy that his naked crush finally left the room."Thanks.."Was all he said to Melfina before returning to the computer." Ooo umm...we don't have any spare rooms so you can bunk in mine tonight." Jim would just take the couch. It was uncomfortable but you could sleep on it at least."Thank you Jim..." Melfina looked at Jim and added."You know...he doesn't like you...He's a man and you're a man...He doesn't love you because he loves me." She snickered before disapearing down the hallway.

Jim looked pale and looked down the hallway at Melfina in shock. She used to be so nice but maybe that had just been a cover up. Tears filled the young mans eyes but he refused to let them fall. "She's right though..." Jim looked down at the ground and smiled sadly.

Short Chapter I know I know...I'll update as soon as possible. But I have a million other fanfictions on different sites i'm working on. X3 So i'll update when I can!..Also...Melfina is evil :3 TBC


	2. Stupid Gene

HERE I AM! Ok I knooooow I havn't updated in awhile...GIVE ME A BREAK! My computer is dead and gone and I can only update when I go to my grandma's house. OOo and leave my grammer alone! X3 Well on with the story I say! TALLY HO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: Stupid Gene

Gene woke up with a start and quickly kicked himself mentally for doing so. He had been doing some heavy drinking that night, if he recalled, and of course now had a hangover."Dammit just my luck!" Gene groaned. After untangeling(( I think that's spelled right... x )) himself from his covers he stood up and stretched. The ache in his head seemed to get worse, but he would just have to suck it up. His back was towards the door as he rumaged through his dresser to get out some 'clean' clothes.'I should probably get these cleaned...' He pushed the thought aside when he turned around with a start. He had been torn from his thoughts of clean clothes when he heard a gasp. Standing there in his door way was Melfina who's face looked like a tomato."What is it Me..." He then relised that he was naked because it's how he always slept.

"G-Gene I'm going s-shopping now. I-I wanted to know if you wanted to go along b-but it doesn't seem like you're ready yet." Melfina stuttered out before high tailing it down the hallway."Dammit...This day is going to be just peachy!" Gene threw his arms into the air and procedded to get dressed.

Gene walked into the main room where most everyone gathered at. That was when there were people there. He spotted Jim sitting at the computer like usual and noted that Melfina was still here. 'Greeeat...' He was still slightly embarressed about what had happened but his head ache demanded attention."Hey Jim do we have any pain killers?" Gene practically barked at him. He noted the sigh and the smirked that was plastered on Melfina's face but decided to ignore it.

(( I WANT TO KILL GENE! RAWR! -Flails and gnaws on Genes head.- Jim: It's your fault you made him like this... Gene: If you don't get off my head I swear i'll... Moofle: YOU'LL WHAT! I'M THE AUTHORESS! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT MWAHAHAHA! -Puts Gene in a french maids outfit. Gene: I'm going to ki.. Moofle: No time for that! ON WITH THE STORY! Ooo...Jims point of view now XD ))

Jim sighed and shook his head sadly. Gene always barked orders at him, but mostly it was a more playful tone. When he just asked for the pain killers he seemed more serious and it wasn't just because of the headache. It was probably because Melfina was around. When they were 'space pirates' (( Lots of people leave me alone! XD )) he always acted like that when Melfina was around. It was like he was trying to impress her on how well he could boss people around, and it pissed Jim off."Yea we have some in the kitchen. It's always in the same spot, Gene." Jim growled out. He would not be pushed around, not even by the person he loved."I'm going out..." Jim turned the computer off and stood up heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Gene questoned. The tone he used sounded like he could really careless, but he was slightly curious." I'm just going out, Gene. You're not my parent so why should I tell you?" Jim snapped and walked out the door.

(( MWAHAHA! LOOK AT GENE PICK UP STUFF! -While writting some of the story she had put Gene in a wolf suit and Jim in a red riding hood get up.- Oooo Switching to Gene's point of view. ))

"What's with him..?" Gene meant to keep the queston to himself but said it out loud. " He just doesn't have an respect for you, Gene." Melfina replied while batting her eye lashes. Gene looked at Melfina and shrugged,"Ooo well it's not like it bothers me. I mean as he said I'm not his parent." Melfina grined at this."Sounds like you don't really care for Jim." Gene looked slightly shocked by this. Did he care at all for Jim? Or was he just someone to help him with work?"What would you say if Jim had feelings for you?" Melfina purred. "Jim have feelings for me? Psh why should I care? I'm not a faggot(( I HATE THAT WORD!... x BAD GENE! -Gives Jim a box of kinky toys- GO CRAZY!)) like he is." For the second time in a day Gene was caught off guard. He turned around to see a very hurt looking Jim in the doorway."I-I...forgot my wallet..." Jim said in a low voice.

Gene felt slightly guilty, but he didn't mean for Jim to hear those words, did he? Melfina smirked and looked at Jim."Well Jim why don't you get your wallet and leave then." She made a swooshing motion with her hand and smiled. Gene shot Melfina a haughty glare before turning to Jim." Look Jim...I didn't mean for you to hear that, but maybe it's for your own good. I mean it's best that you hear that and not get so caught up in me. Look I'm not intrested in males i'm only intrested in girls." Gene winced when he saw tears fall silently from the hurt boys eyes. Jims eyes were shadowed by his hair," Don't worry about Gene." Jim made a dash to his room and quickly slamed the door shut.(( OK I said it was Gene's point of view but watch me switch! LIKE MAGIC! )) "Why does this always happen to me?" Jim cried in dispair. He only truely loved Gene for all these years! He had kept it secert for such a long time, but now the cat was out of the bag and Gene hated him. He could see it in Gene's eyes."Why..?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so proud of myself! XD I updated! I MADE GENE A JERK! Don't worry I'll fix that... x Ooo thanks Deathsdragon for reviewing! I'll try to update as much as I can. But it'll be hard for me to do because my computer is dead and gone. So i'll have to update whenever I go to my grandma's house. REVIEWS ARE NICE! X3


	3. Authors note

-1Ok, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy and rather lazy…''' I promise by tonight I'll have one or more chapters posted. Sleepy is right I do have ten chapters to my disposal but they need some revamping done to them. Soooooo please don't devour my soul! ;-; I'll try to unlazy and update more often. DON'T HATE ME! Just remember a happy authoress updates more!


	4. Why do you hate me?

As promised, here's an update!

Gene:…Took you long enough…

Moofle: I CUT YOU BISH! D

Gene: I'd like to see you try!

Jim:…You both are complete morons!

Moofle/Gene:…THAT'S SOOO MEAN! -Runs off to cry in their waffles-

Jim: Well since Moofle ran off to be overly dramatic. She doesn't own Outlaw star, thank god!, But she does own that mechanical bull sitting in the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( Ok the first point of view is of Gene. GENE! -Waves fist in the air- ))

Gene had noticed a change in Jim's demeanor. He seemed less cheerful and he didn't really care if Gene was looking for work anymore. That alone could show that something just wasn't right with the younger boy. He knew exactly why Jim was sad but he couldn't change sides just because Jim 'loved' him.

"It's just a passing fling anyway." Gene told this to no one in particular. He sighed and flopped down onto the couch and just kind of stared at the ceiling. He began to re-think what he had said to the Jim." Maybe I was to harsh on him…" Gene quickly shook his head." Nah! Jim's a big boy! He'll bounce back!" Gene lift his head when he heard someone enter the front door. He almost expected it to be Jim, but it was only Melfina.

"Hey, Gene." She said in an overly sweet tone. He knew that Melfina was in love with him to. But, at least their relationship could work if he decided to try it out.

"Hey there, Mal." He grunted as he pulled himself into a sitting position. She seemed really happy and why it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be this happy it was a bit strange. She was almost too happy. " Umm, what's up Mal?" He asked her in a questioning tone. " Oooh nothing!" She replied in a sing song voice.

((''' Ok I'm switching to the evil ones point of view! D ))

Melfina was grinning from ear to ear as she walked away from Gene. She was on an errand for some supplies when she bumped into a rather distraught looking Jim. She wanted to snub him off and just be on her way. But, her curiosity got the better of her and she just had to ask." Jim, what's the matter?" She asked him in a friendly tone that was obviously forced. She couldn't forget the look in the once lively boy's eyes. They were completely void of any emotion except for sadness and anger.

"Why do you care.." Jim had spat at her. She shrugged," Because I just want to know, I suppose." Jim raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged," You won't have to worry about me for to long Melfina. I won't be around to much longer to ruin yours and _Genes _loving relationship. And, with that Jim had walked away.

To Melfina that meant he was going to kill himself! That meant she wouldn't have to ever worry about him stealing _her_ Gene away ever again!

(( Changing to Jim:'D Because I like to do time warps! -Pelvic thrust- ))

'I can't believe I ran into her…' Jim thought to himself. He went out to see if he could find another place to live and a job. He couldn't stand living at that place anymore. Not with Gene around sending him those looks of utter and complete disgust. He just couldn't stand it anymore! All's he ever wanted was to be with the one he loved forever! Even if it had meant that he would never have found out. It would have been good enough for him!

But then she came and ruined everything! Why couldn't he have just one thing that he wanted?! He was always patient and usually never selfish. Jim wanted to be selfish just this once and not share Gene with anyone! But, Gene already made it clear that it just was never going to happen. So, why stay in a place that caused so many bad feelings? Gene would probably be happier with him gone anyway. He would move way across town for a little while until he could afford to move off this planet entirely!

Jim sighed and continued to trudge down the street to where he was currently living with that man and that bitch. Jim's eyes watered when he finally reached his destination and he slowly opened the door. Well, good thing was there was no sign of Gene. In fact he left a note telling them where he had gone off to. It was probably just for Melfina and not for him. Jim read it anyway and it was just telling Melfina that he wasn't going to be back for a few hours.

"Well that'll give me enough time to eat and do whatever until I go to my room to avoid him…" Jim said to himself. He walked into the kitchen and there stood Melfina in her apron cooking dinner. Jim was caught off guard when she spun about and faced him. She looked like she was terrified and Jim couldn't help but snicker a bit." Sorry to have scared you…" Jim said in a clearly sarcastic tone. " You! What are you doing here?!" Melfina growled at him. " What do you mean?" Jim was extremely confused by this.

"You're supposed to be dead! Remember?! You told me that we would never have to worry about you ever again!" She spat. "Look, I think you misunderstood what I meant. I'm moving out and I won't be coming back." He laughed at her blunder. She looked mortified for a second before she put on her angry face." Laugh at me will you!" She reached behind her and picked up the steak knife she had been using." I'll make sure you never laugh at me again!" She cried and she jabbed the knife forward.

He never even got a chance to defend himself. One second he was laughing and the next second he was looking at his stomach in a horrified way. There was just so much blood pouring from his wound. He knew he should be in extreme pain but strangely he felt none. Jim lost his balance and slumped onto his side. He blinked to try to clear his vision because somewhere in his brain he knew he shouldn't loose consciousness. ' Gene…' Jim's brain was currently seeking comfort from someone he had found some for many years.' Please Gene, I'm scared.' Jim started to cry and he vaguely heard Gene crying out his name.

' Well, at least he doesn't hate me completely. Or maybe he's yelling at me to stop bleeding on the floor…' This was his last conscious thought before falling into a dark abyss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's my third chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm mean I know…. o But if you don't leave your readers at cliff hangers then you can guarantee they'll return to you!


	5. Moofles here :3

HERE I AM! Sorry, everything has been quite hectic at the moment, so updating has been a hassle. For my goals this year, well my big one is to update more, and actually add all of my stories. XD I write them, yet I don't post them. Please don't be mad at me! I'm trying I really am! ;-; If you see this tonight, then I can't promise you that there will be a new chapter up tonight.

But there will be a new one tomorrow! I promise :'D

Gene: Suuuure….

Moofle: You want to die don't you! DON'T YOU!

Jim: ..; Lalala :'D

Gene: What are you lalalaing about?!

Jim: YOU'RE SO MEAN! -Cries-

Moofle: Ooo now look what you did you big whore! D -Comforts the distraught Jim-

Gene:…DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE?!

Moofle: There's a slight possibility in that:'D

Jim: -Not so distraught now that Moofle and Gene are having an agrument over Gene being a whore or not.- Moofle would also like to take the time to thank Sleepy and DeathsDragon for being patient with me. :'D It really means a lot to Moofle!


End file.
